The love we have
by I'mInLoveWithLana
Summary: Robin and Regina are a happy couple. It is filled with love for one another. But just like every relationship it's not always the good side of their relationship. As they experience some problems that will challenge their love for one another. Will they survive these challenges that will come their way? Will love be enough for the two of them? COLLEGE AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first ever story so please bear with me and give this story a chance. actually this is my first time to ever write a story. so i'm sorry for all the mistakes but i'm really not a writer i just want to do something. so since i love robin and Regina and i love reading a jealous regina stories so might as well give it a try. i really hope you will somehow like my story but i won't expect anything. so enjoy!

Chapter 1: I am not jealous! 

Regina is not jealous. She's not! Because she knows that Robin is hers. HERS! And that bitch should be aware of that. They were just talking. It was just simple, friendly and innocent conversation about the report that they will present tomorrow for the class they were together on . But there's something shady about that girl. Her name is Marian. She's not even pretty. You can't even compare MARIAN TO HER! And now she keeps on smiling and touching her Robin. I mean doesn't she value her life that much. And Robin! He is just letting her do it like nothing is wrong.

It started to be a good day for Regina. She was with her friends Mary Margaret and Tink in a cafe near the campus. She was having a very pleasant afternoon with her friends. Everything was perfect. They were talking about all sorts of things that they usually talk about. Though sometimes she would drift off thinking about the love of her life. Robin. Her Robin. Her mind is filled with the love that she has for him. And she can't believe how lucky she is to have a man that loves her so much. And she loves him with her whole heart.

They were just about to leave when they saw Robin enter the cafe with Marian. Regina's body immediately tensed. And jealousy starts to build right through her body. She grabbed the two to get back on their seats and forced them to stay when Robin entered the cafe he could not help his smile when he saw Regina. He then made his way towards her.

"Hello my love, I didn't know you would be here." Robin greeted her with a sweet kiss on her lips but Regina cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss that had robin moaning into her mouth. She smirked in his mouth thinking that she could show Marian that Robin is hers. When they broke off to their kiss Robin smiled at Regina and kissed her forehead before saying "Marian and I need to finish the report that we are working on. So we'll just sit next to your table so we won't disturb you guys" Regina just nodded letting go of robin's hand then she saw Marian following robin that lead them to the next table. And now she can hear everything that their talking about.

They stayed for good ten minutes when Marian said something that caught Regina's attention.

"Maybe we should study this tonight at my place. What do you say?" Marian said to Robin. Whose focused on his laptop typing something. Regina can feel her blood boiling and just want to slap Marian's face. While Mary Margaret and Tink shared worried looks thinking maybe they should leave or Regina may just make a scene. They know what Regina can do. And their afraid that everyone in that café may witness the infamous EVIL QUEEN if Marian keeps on talking like that.

"What? Sorry I didn't catch what you just said." Robin said finally looking up to Marian to focus on what she had said. Marian smiled at robin then asked again "I said if you want to study tonight at my place so we could get everything together."

Robin smiled back saying" Yeah sure, we should really make sure that everything is done for tomorrow." that's when Regina's head snapped at their table giving them death glare but Robin did not see that because he's back was on Regina and was not aware of her girlfriend's reaction.

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY! Was he not aware that she was there! And did he just agree on coming over to a stranger's apartment without her permission! And that's when Mary Margaret and Tink harshly grab Regina and basically drag her out of the café until their nowhere near them.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I have to go back there and make sure that Robin is not making a stupid mistake!" Regina said. She was fuming with the conversation she just heard. She was angry at Marian for being such a slut and was she was even angrier at Robin for saying yes. Regina was so angry and she just wants to cry her eyes out because of the anger she's feeling right now. She wants to tell Robin that he can't go with that whore. Because who knows what that slut is planning for tonight and Robin can easily fall for that trap.

"Regina, you need to relax. I'm sure Robin knows what he's doing. They are just going to study for a presentation. And he did mention that they were just friends. So you have nothing to worry about. You don't have to be jealous."Mary Margaret said trying to calm her friend down. But Regina's not listening to a word her friend had just said. She is just focus on how will she convince Robin not to come with Marian tonight. But she knows that it will be a hard task to do that because she is aware that they have been preparing that report for a month and they need to nail that report to make sure that they will pass for the finals. And Regina knows when Robin is focused on something he can't be persuaded easily. But she knows how to pull the tricks.

"I'm not jealous!" Regina exclaimed. "yeah, you really are not jealous" Tink mumbled before Regina gave her a death glare. She took a deep breath before she said "You're right. Robin's not going to choose that girl over me. Because he loves me and you can't even compare her to me. She's not on my level." Regina said confidently. But deep down she has this fear and insecurity that another woman can take robin away from her. And that's not something Regina will allow to happen.

"Yeah! And it's not like Marian can seduce Robin easily. It's going to take her to have more than just a pretty face to get the good stuff." Tink said trying to lighten the mood but Regina shot her a death glare and that's all Tink needs to know that she have to keep her mouth.

"Did you just call her pretty?! Did you think she was pretty?! Tink she's not pretty! Mary Margaret tell her that Marian's not pretty!" Regina yelled. Mary Margaret sighed and started "Regina-" but Regina cut her off saying " oh my god! You don't think robin thinks she's pretty do you? Please tell me that robin thinks she's ugly. Please!" Regina is freaking out right now. So Mary Margaret and Tink have to do something for their friend.

"Honey, Robin is madly in love with YOU and only YOU. He won't destroy something so special. And he will never do something that will hurt you. So you just have to trust robin and the love that the two of you have for one another" Mary Margaret said reassuring her friend that she really doesn't have to worry about a thing.

Right. Trust. She has that for robin. She knows she trust robin with her life. And so does robin. But Marian. That's a whole different story.

"Yeah! You two are basically soul mates!" Tink cut in. Regina smiles at that but she can't take away the jealousy that's building inside her. She and robin has some talking to do.

"But now we need to get to our next class or Mr. Gold will have our heads!" Mary Margaret said and they all had a laugh at that.

On their way to their next class Regina sent robin a message.

"Baby, can we meet up after your last class?"

A minute later she got a reply saying

"Sure! I would love that! Even though You didn't even say goodbye to me when you left the cafe:("

She smiled softly before she replied

"I'm so sorry baby :( we were just late for our next class so I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to you." Regina lied. She hates that she has to lie to him but she can't tell him just yet.

"That's okay. You will just have to make it up to me later ;)" Robin replied.

Regina smirked before replying "oh I'm sure I will so you have to be ready ;)"

A few seconds later she got a reply saying "can't wait for it ;) See you at our spot. I love you."

Regina can't help but smile before she replied "I love you too. See you later." Then she entered her class. She can't wait till all her class is over and see Robin.

So when what seemed like forever all her class is finally over. Regina rushed into Robin's last class to wait for him. Thank God she knows Robin's schedule. And now she's waiting for him to come out of the room. So when Robin saw Regina waiting for him outside of the room he can't help but smile at her then rushed to her to give her a hug.

"I thought we were meeting at our spot" robin said after giving her a kiss as he broke off their hug.

Regina missed the warmth of his body before looking into his eyes then sheepishly said "well I can't wait to see you already. And I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye to you" Regina looking down she looked like she was about to cry so Robin just said "hey its okay, I understand. Let's go" Robin laced their fingers as they walked out of the campus heading to their special place. They still have a lot of talking to do Regina thought to herself. But she knows that everything will be alright for the both of them. She just knows.

A/N: so what do you think? i plan to continue this but just give me some time. so please leave a review and comments i would love to hear your thoughts. good or bad i would take them as a compliment. thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Thank you for giving my story a chance. And to the people who left reviews Thank You! And to those who are worried that I'm going to break Regina's heart, don't worry I love her too much to even let that happen. Though there might be some angst and drama coming your way I will make sure that they will get their ending but there are some obstacles in their relationship that they have to overcome first. And also! We will see Marian's bitchiness and her desperation to get Robin for herself. A reminder before you read the chapter the setting of this chapter is similar to the bench scene of tom and summer from the movie 500 days of summer. So enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: You don't trust me

As they walked out of the campus the couple kept a firm grip from one another. Robin has his arm wrapped around Regina's shoulder. While she had her arms tied to robin's waist. They stayed snuggled to one another, stealing sweet looks to each other and occasionally giving sweet little pecks to one another. As they near their secret special spot Regina can't help but feel nervous on how their conversation will go. She knows that Robin might not understand where she's coming from but she can't take the risk of letting that Marian steal her man. She knows Marian has some sort of crush on Robin. It was so obvious with the way she looks at him like she was undressing him with her eyes. THAT BITCH! But Robin told her that she has nothing to worry about because she was the only one who really gets to undress him. This earned a deep blush from Regina. So she decided to let that one go and ignore the thoughts that drive her insane. But this is a different story, Marian decided to step up her game by using the report that they have been preparing to do whatever that bitch is planning tonight. And she can't just tell Robin not to come with that bitch tonight because he really thinks that they were just going to study and they are just friends. Blah blah blah. So she's stepping her foot down and will address this issue that drives her crazy. Hopefully Robin will agree with her and do as she says.

As they reach their spot, they sat on their special bench (just imagine the bench scene of tom and summer from the movie 500 days of summer it's that kind of setting) but still didn't let go of heir embrace.

So, this is it Regina thought to herself then starts to feel nervous on how is he going to tell Robin how she feels without looking like a possessive and overreacting girlfriend because that's not how she really is but she needs to let this out once and for all.

"So my love, what is it so special that we have to be here all of sudden?" Robin stated interrupting her from her thoughts. Regina seemed to be startled at that but smiled at Robin before replying to him.

" Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you. I missed you. You were incredibly busy this whole month so I thought that maybe I could steal you for a couple of hours. Is that too much for me to ask?" looking down on the ground trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Robin looked at her with a worried look on his face before rushing to say

"Regina you now that I've been busy because I was working for the report that I need to present to pass the finals right? I know I haven't been able to spare some time for you but you need to understand" he replied softly trying to make her understand.

Regina sighed "I know that but I can't help but feel like you spend more time with Marian than with me!"She exclaimed starting to feel her blood boiling with the thought of them together.

"We work on this report together so of course we spend some time together to finish it" Robin said calmly not wanting to make Regina angrier than she already is. He can feel that this conversation will not end well.

"And I heard that you were coming over to Marian's without asking me? "She raised her eyebrow eyeing him waiting for a good answer from him.

"My love, we are just going to study. No need to worry about" Robin replied softly.

" Study, yeah right" Regina mumbled before she continued " Robin if you were really going to study why did she ask for you to come over to her place when you can come to a library which is a more appropriate place to study Huh! I'm telling you that bitch has some sort of plan to seduce you and take you away from me!" she's trying to make him understand where she's coming from.

"Regina, we've been through this before and you know that Marian is just a friend of mine. Why do you always have to make it a big deal every time that I'm with her even though you know that nothing is going on." Robin starts to feel his frustration with Regina is getting the best of him. He doesn't really want to fight with her but she's starting to wear him off.

"Yeah, and you know how I feel every time you're with her. I mean! Seriously Robin are you really that much of an idiot to not feel that she's totally into you and you just keep on entertaining her like you don't care on how I would feel." Regina's fighting the tears in her eyes but she can't help when they just start to fall.

"I get what this is. You don't trust me. Plain and simple. You don't trust ME! Do you really think I would do something that will jeopardize our relationship? What we have means the world to me and knowing that you don't even have faith in me breaks my heart. What kind of man do you take me for?" Robin fired back.

"Robin you know I trust you! I do! It's her that I don't trust. Please believe me! She keeps on giving me this looks like she's better than me. That she deserves you more than I do!" Regina tried to reach out to him but he jerked away from her eyes blazing with frustration and hurt.

"I can't do this right now." Robin said with frustration in his voice. Before he turned around and left Regina. He can't deal with her right now. He's tired with all the stress from school and she comes accusing him of things that he will never do. He would die first before he even think about cheating on her. So it breaks his heart to think of her not having such a faith and trust in him. This is the main key in making a relationship work. So he decided let himself cool off and then he will talk to her.

Regina's heart is breaking right now. This is not how she expect this conversation would go. And now she's scared that maybe she should have kept her mouth shut and just trusted Robin because he loves him and she knows that he won't really do such a thing. But that BITCH! Is getting into her head and now Robin is mad and she doesn't know what to do. Robin is going to Marian's tonight so they won't be able to talk and who knows what will happen tonight especially with what just happened.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It was hard for me to write because I don't really want to hurt Regina but I just want to add some drama in the story so I hope you understand. Again thank you! I'll try my best to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Here is another chapter for you! I just want to thank the people who took the chance to read my story. I really do appreciate it. I hope you are enjoying so far! Anyways! I hope you all will stay because there are things in stored for you guys!

* * *

Chapter 3: We are strong enough

Regina has been sitting there for hours since Robin left her after their fight. The sun was already down but she couldn't get herself to get up and go home especially on how their conversation has ended. She's been trying to not breakdown but she couldn't help when the tears stared flowing and just let herself go. It was not how she wanted the conversation to go. She just want to make Robin understand where she's coming from.

They don't really fight. They might have some disagreement and misunderstanding here and there but they always make up. They make sure that they would talk it out and not get it out of hand. They know that their love for one another is strong enough to overcome any problems that will come their way. And now she doesn't know what to do. She knows that Robin is mad at her.

She will admit that she let her jealousy get the best of her. But can you blame her! She knows about Marian's crush on Robin. That bitch thinks that she can take him from her. That will be last thing Regina will ever let to happen.

When she finally found the strength to stand up and walk her way home. She knows that Robin won't be home anytime soon. He's probably already with Marian "studying". But that bitch can't fool her. Whatever plan she has, she will make sure that she won't succeed. If she even try to make a move on Robin! So help her! She doesn't know what she can do if she finds out that Marian even dare to touch her man!

As she entered her and Robin's apartment she all the pictures hanging on their wall. They were so happy and in love. She smiled at the photo that they took the first day they move to their apartment. They decided to live together because they couldn't bare the thought of them being away from one another so they decided to rent their own place and they found a small but very cozy apartment for them near the campus. It was better than living in dorms and not being able to sleep in each other's arm. They couldn't be happier since then. Being together was being home.

She sat on their couch before she sent robin a message apologizing on how she overreacted on that matter and she should've just trusted him and the decision he made. She tried calling him but he's not answering his phone and she thinks that maybe he's busy finishing their report. He knows that she doesn't like Marian and now he's with that bitch to "study" in her apartment. Alone. Just the two of them. Images of Robin and Marian together started flashing in her mind. And it is driving her crazy! She just want to throw up at the thought of it.

Regina's been waiting for him for hours that she didn't realize she had fallen asleep on the couch already. When suddenly there was a hand caressing her cheek as she inhaled the scent of the man she's in love with.

Her eyes starts to open and sees Robin smiling softly at her.

" Why are you sleeping on the couch?" He asked softly. He moves to sit next to her.

" I was waiting for you. I didn't realize had fallen asleep already." She replied quietly.

"Did you even eat something?" Robin took her hand and lead her to the kitchen thinking she might have able to eat because she was waiting for him.

Regina just shook her head. As she watch Robin making her a sandwich. It was 10:30 already she didn't notice how long she has been waiting for him. She is just relieved that Robin is home with her.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Robin set the plate with sandwich in front of her urging her to eat. She smiled sweetly to him loving the way he takes care of her as she took her first bite.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know?" Robin started to break the silence between them.

Regina swallowed her food before she said " I just wanted to talk to you when you come home. I know that you're still mad at me but I don't like to go to bed knowing that we have a problem to fix"

" I love you" Robin just said hoping that it was enough to let Regina's jealousy go already.

" I know that. And I love you too. I'm sorry if I let my jealousy get into my head. I know that we promised each other to always trust the decision the other one is making but when I heard you saying yes on coming over to her place without asking me caught me off guard. You know how I feel about her and you just said yes without thinking about how I would feel. I trust you Robin. With my whole life. But that Marian! " Regina finished catching her breath with everything she just said.

Robin took her in for a hug. He wrapped his arms on her waist holding her close to him as he looked into her eyes saying

" Regina, have I given you a reason to doubt my love for you. I love YOU. AND ONLY YOU. and I get where you're coming from. I do but you just have to trust my love for you. I won't let anything take me away from you. Do you understand that?" Robin said passionately.

" But she keeps giving those looks like she can get you! I'm telling you Robin! She has something up her sleeves!" Regina exclaimed. She tried to control herself but she can't help the irritation she was feeling to the other girl.

" Regina, listen to me carefully I don't care about Marian. You are the one that holds my heart and will forever hold it. So whatever it is you think she is planning I wont let it happen. She may try as she wants to but I know who my heart belongs to and that is YOU, Milady" he ended with his smirk that has her knees go weak. As he kissed her forehead and then her lips.

Regina seemed to be more relaxed hearing Robin say those things to her. She can now put her mind in peace. For now. She smiled softly to Robin before leaning in for another kiss that turned into a more heated one than she intended.

Robin kept her close as he lift her to the ground and let her wrapped her legs around his hip. Until he backed her up against the kitchen wall. They kept their hot make out session until they felt the need of air. They finally broke their kiss but kept close to one another. Regina leaned her forehead against Robin before breathlessly saying

" We need the bed now. I don't think I will be able to hold myself any longer." She has the sexiness in her voice that tells him how much she need him now. And that's what he did, he carried her to their bedroom loving the way she cling on to him.

Their night were spent exploring each other's body knowing the weakness of the other. It was filled with moans of pleasure and passionate love making.

They know that they will have fights like this but they know that their love for one another is strong enough to fight whatever life throws at them.

Together. They are strong enough.

* * *

A/N: so?! What do you guys think? Thank you for continue reading this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave some comments and reviews about the chapters. I would love to hear your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you my lovely readers! i hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

* * *

Chapter 4: I will always love you

Regina woke up in a loving embrace from Robin. She remembered everything that happened last night. It was filled with passion and love they feel for one another.

She looked up to the man bedside her, he looked so handsome and all hers. She placed a soft kiss on his lips until she felt his arms tightened around her to bring her closer to him.

"Good morning, my love" he said once their broke their kiss. He smiled softly to her. God how much she love this woman. Waking up next to her was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He is a lucky man to have her in his life and he would be forever grateful to Regina for making him the happiest man on earth.

"Good morning, Baby" Regina replied to him loving the way his arms are around her. She always felt so safe in his arms like she always belong there and he would always protect her to anything that can hurt her. Regina knows that they have to get up soon but she is not yet ready leave the embrace it is far too comfortable. They stayed all cuddled up before Robin decided to break the silence.

"My love, we have to get up now. We have a very busy day ahead of us." Robin kissed her forehead before he tried to get up but he felt Regina tightened her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck placing soft kisses there before sucking his pulse point. Regina smirked when she heard him groan. She loves that she knows his weaknesses and get to have her way on him.

"Let's just stay here for a few more minutes. Please" giving him her best puppy dog eyes with her pouty lips.

Robin chuckled on how adorable his girlfriend right now. He just kissed her lips and pulled her into a tight embrace.

They stayed in their bed longer than they should have. And now they are getting ready to head on their own classes.

"Honey, what time is your last class? I want to take you out tonight. "Robin said as he entered the kitchen. He saw Regina making some breakfast. He hugged her from behind as he place soft kisses on her neck.

" Hmmmm" Regina hummed leaning back to his embrace. Before she turned around and pecked his lips. She placed her arms around his neck keeping him close to her.

"Uhhmmm.. My last class ends at 5. What do you have in mind?" Regina replied excitedly. She will finally get to spend time with Robin. Just the two of them together. So she can't wait for tonight.

"I think that I would just like to see your face once you find out about it tonight." Robin said slyly not wanting to give away the details on his plan tonight. He has been planning their special date these past few days because he wants to make up to Regina for being too busy. He knows that he hasn't been able to spend time with her that much that's why he planned to take her out tonight. He didn't actually think that it would be cancelled because of the fight that they had but they were able to make up in no time. So tonight he will make sure that they will enjoy themselves.

Regina poked out her lower lip before she said " But can you just give me a little clue? Please" then she started placing wet kisses on his neck. She heard him groan as he tightened the hold on her waist.

"Regina, stop it" Robin said but it was more of an encouragement for her to continue what she was doing.

"Please Baby, just a little hint"

She continued was she was doing before she turned it up with her left hand sneaking up under his shirt the other goes down to his ass squeezing it that earned a soft moan.

"NO" Robin firmly said. Putting some distance between them. He knows that he's about to lose it if she continues her little game.

"Please just wait for tonight. It will all be worth it. I promise." He gave her a sweet kiss before lacing the fingers as they head out of their apartment to go to their respective classes.

But Regina pulled him back a little bit.

"Good luck on your report presentation" she looked at him in the eye wanting him to know her sincerity. She may not like Robin's partner on his report but she promised herself that she will always give him her full support in everything his doing. Seeing her sincerity Robin smiled to her. He gave her a sweet kiss before he said

"Thank you, my love. I love you." _God He loved this woman so much_. She may have some jealousy and insecurity, he will always love her. Forever.

"I love you too. So much." She whispered in his mouth. And with that they let go of their hands starting their own days separately.

* * *

Regina's day was just like any other day. She constantly thinks of Robin and will get very excited on what he planned for their date tonight. It has been a while since they had a proper night out so it feels nice to have a night for them again.

While Robin's day was pretty busy. He is very nervous on their presentation but he knows that it's going to go well.

"Hey, Robin, are you okay?" Marian asked. Startling him a little bit she saw him with a very worried expression so she decided to talk to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous." He smiled softly at her.

"Everything is going to be fine. We will nail this. We worked too hard for this." she told him defiantly.

"You're right. We can do this." Robin told her. She really like him like really really like him so when she found out about Regina, she just loses it. She won't let that bitch get Robin. Marian will find a way to steal Robin. Regina doesn't even deserve Robin. So tonight she will take matters on her own hands.

* * *

After their successful presentation, they couldn't be happier. They impressed their professor. Everything was great.

"I told you we would do great." Marian said happily.

"Yeah, I know. We did really great. Thank you Marian." Robin told her sincerely.

"I don't think it I would be able to get a hold of this without your help."

Regina decided to wait for Robin to finish his class. She knows that he probably would have been done with his presentation so she decided to wait for him to congratulate on his success. As she neared the room, she didn't expect what she saw.

Marian saw Regina walking towards them. So she thought it was now or never. She threw herself on Robin and kisses him. She was shoving her tongue down on Robin's throat.

Robin was caught off guard when Marian basically threw herself on him and started kissing him. He tried to push her but she was holding onto him so tight. She was forcing her tongue inside his mouth and he felt disgusted with the way she tastes.

Regina didn't know when her tears started falling and she couldn't help the sob that came out of her.

Robin's head snapped when he heard someone. He broke their kiss pushing Marian away from him. His head turned to look at the person standing a few feet away from them. Regina.

"Regina, this isn't what it looks like." Robin said. But Regina took off running before he could even catch her.

* * *

 **A/N: so?! I hope you like this chapter! Please leave some reviews! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi! I'm back! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews :) and also being wonderful readers. I really do hope that you will like this new chapter. I had a really hard time writing this because my ideas got stuck in my head and I'm having trouble organizing my thoughts for this chapter. But I finished it and I hope that you will like it! So here is another chapter for you! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Just have faith in US...

Previously on The love we have…..

Marian saw Regina walking towards them. So she thought it was now or never. She threw herself on Robin and kisses him. She was shoving her tongue down on Robin's throat.

Robin was caught off guard when Marian basically threw herself on him and started kissing him. He tried to push her but she was holding onto him so tight. She was forcing her tongue inside his mouth and he felt disgusted with the way she tastes.

Regina didn't know when her tears started falling and she couldn't help the sob that came out of her.

Robin's head snapped when he heard someone. He broke their kiss pushing Marian away from him. His head turned to look at the person standing a few feet away from them. Regina.

"Regina, this isn't what it looks like." Robin said. But Regina took off running before he could even catch her.

* * *

Regina was running so fast. She just wants to get out of that place but the image of Robin and Marian kissing is driving her like crazy. She can't get it out of her head. All she wants to do right now is to kill that bitch!

 _Why would Robin kiss that Marian! I thought he loved me! He chose that Slut over her!_

She ran until her legs gave out. She was in the middle of the forest. The exact same place she and Robin shared their first kiss. The place that reminds her of the first time they confessed their love for one another and now it all just seems like a lie. A beautiful dream. Now she doubts the love that they share. Regina is crying her eyes out, the pain she is feeling right now just makes her want to wish she was dead and didn't witnessed the kiss that the man she love and the woman she totally hate shared.

She can't believe that Robin would choose to break her heart. She trusted him and now the heart that she has given him is broken and shattered into pieces.

Robin didn't know what the hell just happened. The last thing he remembered is that Marian threw herself on him and forced him in kissing her. And then he saw Regina. She was standing there, with tears in her eyes that didn't stop falling. She looks so broken. He can see in her beautiful brown eyes the pain she is feeling. And it was his fault. He hurt her. He was the reason she is hurt.

And then she was running. Robin tried to stop her but she didn't listen to him. And now she is gone. With her broken heart that he caused her.

"REGINA!" Robin called out her name. And the next thing he knows is she is gone.

"Robin, wait!" Marian reached out and grabs his arm to stop him. But he jerked away from her touch like he was burnt. His eyes were blazing with anger and fury that he feels towards her.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Robin growled. "What the hell were you thinking?!" his entire body is raging right now.

"Robin, I'm sorry I didn't -"Marian said quietly. But she wasn't sorry at all. Her plan worked, first step is done. It will only take a matter of time for Robin and Regina to break up. He will be heartbroken and hurt and that will be the perfect time for Marian to enter the picture and execute the second step. And that is to make Robin forget about Regina. Of course she know that it will be a difficult task but she is determined that she will do it perfectly. When Robin is busy being all sad and hurt, she will come to the rescue and make him realize that he doesn't really love Regina and she is not worthy of his love. By that time he will be confused and she will make Robin change his mind about Regina and then when he realize that Regina left him and broke his heart, Marian is there and Robin will realize that she is the one who deserve his love and not that whore Regina.

"No Marian, I will not listen to your lies. I thought you understand that we are just friends. Marian, I love Regina with all my heart. And now she is hurt because of your stupidity! I can't believe I even consider you as a friend. Regina is right you are not to be trusted. I shouldn't have given you my trust in the first place. I don't want to see your face ever again or even talk you. I swear to God Marian I will never forgive you if something happens to Regina!" Robin said. He could never forgive this woman. The thought of what just happened made him feel sick!

And with that he left Marian standing there. He needs to find Regina! Where could she be! He went to their spot but she wasn't there. She thought of the places Regina could possibly go to. The forest! The place where they shared a very beautiful moment. It was a very special place for the both of them because it was where they confessed their love for one another. It was the best moment in his life. He got the most beautiful woman in the world and now he is about to lose her because of a stupid mistake. He could never forgive himself for hurting her and for giving her such a pain. And now she is all alone, God only knows where she is in this forest.

When Robin finally arrived at the forest he hears someone crying. He runs to where the sound is coming from, the closer he gets to the sound the more guilty he is for what he had done to her. _GOD HE IS SO STUPID! REGINA ALREADY TOLD HIM TO NEVER TRUST THAT MANIPULATIVE BITCH BUT HE DIDN'T LISTEN! AND NOW HE IS SCARED THAT HE MIGHT HAVE RUINED THE BEST THING IN HIS LIFE BECAUSE OF THAT SNEAKY LITTLE BITCH. HE HOPE THAT REGINA TRUSTED HIM ENOUGH TO BELIEVE THAT HE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING THAT WILL DESTROY THEIR BEAUTIFUL RELATIONSHIP._

And then he sees her there. She was curled up like a little girl who is lost in the world. She was sobbing so loudly, her head is leaned up on her knees and he can see the pain he had caused her. He gets closer to her, he reached out to touch her but the second Regina felt his presence she put a distance between them. It hurts him to see that she doesn't want to be close to him. She doesn't trust him anymore.

"Regina, my love" Robin whispered. it took all his will power to not take her in his arms and make her feel safe again.

"What are you doing here? i thought you were busy making out with that slut" Regina spat quietly. He can hear the pain in her voice, she sound so broken and it kills him to hear her like this.

"My love, that wasn't what you thought it is. Please, you have to believe me." Robin begged. he doesn't know what he will do if he lose her.

"What are you going to say now?! that she accidentally slipped her tongue down your throat! That you chose that slut over me!" Regina said. She tried to sound angry but she can hear in her own voice the pain and hurt she is feeling right now. She trusted Robin but he just hurt her. She could never trust him again.

"Regina, I love you. I would never chose Marian. What you saw is a big mistake that I will forever regret. I will never forgive myself for what happened, for hurting you. Please Regina, forgive me. Don't leave me. I promise you that i would never talk to her ever again. Just please forgive me. I love you so much." he begged. he tried to reach out for her hand but she flinched the moment she felt his touch. It is killing him that he couldn't comfort her with his touch.

"Why should I believe anything that you would say. Robin, you kissed Marian. You basically cheated on me! What can you possibly say that will make me want to trust you again" her voice broke. Regina can't take all the emotions she is feeling right now. She love him so much but she could never forgive him for what he had done.

"Regina, you know that I would never cheat on you. What happened was a mistake. And will always be a mistake. Marian basically threw herself on me. She was forcing me to kiss her and then you came and the next thing I know is that you were running away from me. You didn't even let me explain. And to be honest, it hurts me to know that you would think that i could cheat on you. When will you realize that you are the only woman that I love. The only woman that i want to spent the rest of my life with. But clearly don't trust me enough. you just accused me for doing something that i could never do" Robin said. He can't help but feel hurt that she could instantly think that he could do that to her. But he couldn't blame her. He just hope that she can forgive him.

"I honestly don't know what to think right now Robin. I need some space to process everything that just happened. And most importantly, I need time to heal. You hurt me Robin. Something i never thought you would do to me. I know that none of this is your fault but this is all just too much. So maybe it would be best if we just take a break." Regina saw that he was about to protest so she put her hand up to stop him and she continued "This isn't what I want too. But we need to do this. We both need some time apart to think everything through. Trust me Robin"

"Okay, if that's what you truly want. But for long this separation will be? Regina, you know that i could never stay away from you for too long." Robin said with fear in his voice that it would take longer than he thought. Just the thought itself is already killing him.

Regina smiled sadly at him and then she finally reached for him. She cupped his cheek before she said " Don't worry it won't be too long. I can't stay away from you for a long time too. We just need to do this. this will help us."

Robin simply nodded " Okay, but do you forgive now?" robin asked quietly. He just want to know is she forgives him now.

"Like I said Robin I need time. But i'm pretty sure that i will forgive you not now. But I promise you I WILL." Regina promised Robin.

"You're still staying at the apartment right. Please tell me you're not moving out." Robin begged. He just wasn't ready for any of this.

Regina sighed "I think that it would be best if I crash into Mary Margaret's for a while. I wouldn't be able to have the time and space that I need if we're still living in one apartment. Please Robin, you have to understand" She tried to make him understand.

Robin nodded then he stood up and offered his hand and she took it. He gave her a tight hug, she felt like she couldn't breath but she understood that this is their last hug for now. Then he took her face in his hands and gave her a deep kiss. A kiss that will make her remember him for a long time.

"I love you so much." Robin whispered. This is their goodbye for now.

"I love you too. We will get through this. Just have faith in us."

He knows that they will get through this together. He has faith in them. And that is all he needs right now.

* * *

 **A/N: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! WELL NOT REALLY CAUSE I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY DEPRESSING BUT YEAH! OF COURSE THERE WILL BE CHALLENGES FOR THE TIME THEY ARE APART. I DON'T REALLY WANT TO GIVE SPOILERS SO YEAH! PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOU LOVELY THOUGHTS! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry if it took me awhile to update. I have been incredibly busy these past few weeks. And I was having some trouble with how I want to write this chapter. I hope you guys understand. Well, here it is now. I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The time apart

It has been days since the night they decide to take some time off and now it is killing them. Robin and Regina were not used of being apart from each other. It was a torture being away from the other. But Regina knows that this is what they need. It might be hard but they can't be together if they are still hurt from what happened so they need time to process everything that happened and the space to breathe and heal. But for Robin, it was like hi heart was ripped from his chest that night. It has been sleepless nights since Regina decided to move out of their apartment. The place that they have been sharing. Their home. Without Regina it is just a house. She was his home. But this is what she wants so he let him go. But not for long, Robin will fight for her. He will show her how much he loves her. But it will hard if Regina is not even answering his text messages and calls.

Yes they decided to have fucking cool off but it doesn't include her avoiding his calls. And now he feels like Regina is shutting him down. And that's what scares Robin, he knows that this separation will make Regina build her walls again. And Robin knows how hard it is to break them down. But he will not give up. He will do whatever it takes to bring his Regina back to him.

* * *

Regina starts her day with the feeling of emptiness inside her. These past few days not being with Robin felt like her heart was taken away from her. Honestly she doesn't know how she was able to survive a day not waking up in his arms. But she told him that this is what she wants. And she will stand by it. Though she is starting to regret her decision. After that horrible night, Regina moved out of their apartment and crashed into Mary Margaret's place. It was a torture when she starts packing her things out and leave her home. Robin has always been his home. She is still getting used to Mary Margaret's place but she is hoping that she won't stay here long.

Now that they are taking a break from their relationship she knows that Robin won't give up on her easily. And that's what she loves about him. The way he shows his love for her is everything. It also includes lots of messages and calls from him. She knows that he is missing her but Regina don't know what is holding her back. She wants to talk to him. GOD I MISS HIS VOICE. But there is something is telling her that she is not ready to talk to him. She is still hurt. She doesn't blame Robin. She will never blame him. But the pain that she is feeling from that night was still there.

 _This is all Marian's fault! That bitch will die! That slut don't know who she was dealing with. Robin is hers. HERS! And that stupid bitch will regret everything that she did._

She starts of today praying that she won't see Robin or else!She just wants this day to go by without any drama. She is determined to keep her distance to Robin.

* * *

Regina's day went by smoothly or so she thought…. She was in the campus café with her best friends Mary Margaret and Tink. They were talking about random things, but sometimes Regina will be left wandering and staring into space.

 _She misses Robin. She miss his touch and his kisses to her. The way he held her and the warmth of his body. His body. It's all hers and will forever be hers. She just need to remove that Marian._

Regina was left on her thought when she smell the scent of her love. The scent that she has been missing. She didn't realize that she was already staring at him and he was smiling at her with the smile that makes her knees go weak.

"Hello, my love" his accented voice brought her back to life. She was still mesmerize by him and couldn't find the words to respond to him.

"Uhh…I..Hi..." Regina stuttered. She was lost in his eyes.

"Regina, can we talk? Please?" Robin begged. He was so desperate to get Regina to talk to him. She won't answer his calls and now he is losing hope.

Regina looked into his eyes and saw the desperation in getting her to talk to him. It was actually killing her every time she sees him calling but she is too scared to answer. But she can't help her emotions. It was taking over her and she couldn't think straight.

"Robin, I don't think I can talk right now" she gestured to her friends. But she was just using them as an excuse. She don't know if she's ready to talk to him yet.

"Please Regina, I just really want to talk to you. I promise it won't take long"

She can see how desperate he is right now. She looked at her friends and Mary Margaret and Tink nodded telling her that they understand her cause honestly this is also what she needs. They can see how painful this is for Regina.

Regina stood up from her seat and started walking to the back of the café to give them some privacy. Robin followed her, he was starting to get nervous because he has a whole speech for her. It was to get her back to him but when he saw her beautiful face all the words was forgotten. This will be so hard.

When they got somewhere private Robin stared at her before he said.

"I miss you" he took a step forward. When Regina didn't step back he took it as an encouragement to get close to her. Before he continued

"These past few days was torture. I miss you so much Regina. Please come back to me." He was beyond desperate in getting her back.

"Robin, I thought we agree that this is what we need. You have to understand." It was killing to see him like this.

"I know. Believe me I understand that we need this cool off thing. But I just don't understand why you have to cut off the communication too. I mean, it's bad enough that I don't already get to see you now. You don't live in our apartment. Do you really have to ignore my messages and calls? That's basically the only thing that I'm holding onto. The chance of hearing your voice but you took that way from me." He doesn't want to be mad at Regina but he feels like she's doing this to torture him. To make him suffer.

"Robin, I thought I made myself clear that I wanted some space. I can't talk right now or anytime soon. So, that also includes no messages and calls. If you really do respect my decisions you would keep your distance." It took all the strength that Regina has to speak those words. She is hurting him. And she will never forgive herself for that, but she has to keep herself together. Or she might fall apart.

"I respect you too much Regina that's why I let you have this break. But I can't help but feel like you're just doing this to make me suffer. You have every right to be mad at me. But please don't shut met out. Let me fix this." He took her hands and looked into her eyes to make her realize that he is sincere with what he is saying.

"I'm not mad at you Robin. This is just too much. I'm not trying to shut you out. I just want to forget about what happened but every time I close my eyes I can still see the moment you were kissing Marian." Regina started to tear up. She's trying so hard to hold back her tears because honestly she is so tired of crying.

"I didn't kiss Marian!" he exclaimed. Regina jumped with the voice that he used on her and Robin saw the way he scared her so he immediately said "I'm so sorry my love. I didn't mean to scare you. I just… I didn't kiss her. I would never kiss her. So let's just forget about this together."

"Robin, please give me some more time. This is killing me too. Every day that I'm not with you is like hell. So you have to trust me on this one okay." She looked into his eyes and squeezed his hand for assurance that she was sincere.

"Okay, I trust you. You know that. I just miss you so much." He took her in his arms. He encircled his around her waist like she was going to disappear.

Regina melted in his arms. She can't control her body when she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the embrace.

"I miss you too. Just a little bit more time and I promise I will be back to you. You can't get rid of me that easily" she said playfully. She just miss him to much like she couldn't breathe.

"Okay, but don't make it too long. I feel like I'm going crazy these past few days." He tightened her arms around her. He miss the feeling of her in his arms.

"Me too. I can't really sleep when you're not beside me. But we just have to be patient okay" she cupped his cheek and gave him a little kiss but Robin deepened the kiss and pushed her to the nearest wall.

The simple innocent kiss turned into a heated make out session. Regina couldn't remember how she ended up against a wall with her leg wrapped around Robin's waist. They can't control their self anymore. They miss each other too much.

"Robin….." Regina moaned. Robin started to trail wet kisses on her neck and sucking her pulse point. Then moved his hand to grip her ass making her feel how hard he is for her. That's when she started grinding into him. Feeling his hardness then she starts to feel the wetness in her core.

"God I miss you so much" he mumbled in her skin. Then his hand sneak into her dress but that was when he felt Regina's hand. He looked up to her beautiful face, she was breathing heavily.

"I think we need to stop. Or else you want someone to walk in on us." Regina said. She saw the disappointment on his face. Then he starts to put her down but kept his arms around her.

"You're right." He stares into her eyes. It was the eyes he wants to gaze into for the rest of his life.

"Hey, we're okay. I just don't want to get caught." She caresses his cheek. Then she gave him a chaste kiss. "I think we should go back inside." Regina starts pulling away from him. She missed the heat of his body.

"Yeah, I think your friends are waiting for you." Robin starts taking her hand to lead her back in the café when she pulls him back. Which made him stop to look at her.

"Robin, I still want the space that I was telling you. Please try to understand. And I also want you to stop the messages and calls. I think we should keep some distance." Regina looked everywhere except his eyes because she can't take it when see the hurt in his face.

"Regina, do you really have to do this?" Robin took her face in his hands to make her look at him.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Okay, if that's what you want. I respect your decisions." He nodded. Robin knows that this is also hard for her but he has to respect her wishes.

"Thank you" Regina knows that Robin would always respect her decisions that's why she's thankful that Robin is very understanding with the whole situation.

"I love you Regina" he missed saying those words to her. It felt like forever the last time he said that to her.

"I love you too." She leaned her forehead against him and gave him a kiss to seal it.

"Let's go." Robin kissed her back. Then pulled away from her and starts walking back to the café when Regina pulled him back again. He stopped to ask her what's wrong.

"Regina, what's wrong?" he was so confused right now.

"I think we should head back there separately."

"Why?"

"Please Robin"

"Okay" he starts pulling away from her. Robin still understand. He will always understand. For Regina he will never stop to understand. He just hope that things will get back the way they are soon.

So he starts to walk away from her. He left her there without looking back….

* * *

A/N: so? I hope you guys liked it. Please leave some reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I would love to hear your thoughts. And I would also love to hear some of your suggestions for the story. I promise I'm open to anything. I would really appreciate it. Thank you for reading again! I hope you are enjoying it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HI GUYS! Here is another chapter for you folks. I'm sorry if took me quite some time to post another chapter. I've been quite busy these past few weeks that I couldn't find time to write but now that I'm back I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: While you weren't here…..

Days have passed since they last saw each other and it's been like hell to go through a day without each other. Regina is still trying to adjust to a life without Robin but it's hard to live if the love of your life is far away from you. But she have to do this for the both of them. Honestly, she has forgiven Robin already but she still needs time to figure out what happens when she goes back to Robin. She needs an assurance that there will be no more of Marian but she knows that it will be impossible. The only way to get rid of that slut is to rip her heart out and crush it. _YEAH, that sounds like a plan. If only I won't go to jail if I do that. Oh, but it will be so worth it. But I'm better than that. I won't let that slut destroy me. And most importantly I won't let her ruin what Robin and I have._

It is of those days where her day couldn't get any worse. Regina woke up longing for Robin and she realized that she is miserable because of her own decision. Now, she is suffering and it's all her fault! She pushes those emotion aside and get through her day without any problem. Or so she thought. Today she has a very early class and she hates 7 am class. Her professor in that class doesn't help too. Mr. Gold is a piece of work. He is always trying to find her mistakes. God, help her get through his class.

"Okay class, you are going to be partnered in two for you final project. And I want it to be perfect. Make no mistake or I will see you next year in this class again." Mr. Gold said with his famous smirk. He is not lying whenever he say that. If he say something he means it. The class went silent with the threat of their professor. He then start partnering them in two's and assign them with the topic of their report.

Regina is waiting for her name to be called and it seems like Gold is taking his damn time to it. _I'm pretty sure that Gold will make me suffer. He will make sure that I should just wish that to die rather than finish his report. Yeah, that's what he will do. Please God, show me some mercy. And let Gold slip in the stairs instead._

"Okay, last but definitely not the least Regina Mills and Daniel Stable. And this will be your topic. Good luck." He said handing a piece of paper that contains their topic.

"You can now go to your partners and start discussing your report. And class don't kill yourselves." His evil smile. _If only I could punch him in the face I definitely would do it._

She was brought back to reality when she realized there was someone standing in front of her. His eyes are blue, has a sandy hair and a smile that any girl would fall for but not her. He is definite what they call "the boy next door".

"Hi, I'm Daniel Stable, your partner." He looks nice. He has a charming smile. A smile that she thinks he use in every girl he meets.

"Hi, I'm Regina Mills. I'm sorry I was actually thinking of a plan to kill Gold." She said teasingly. And that earn him a laugh from him. A genuine laugh, and she thinks that he is a good person. Thank God, Gold doesn't hate me that much.

"I'm sorry, but you are funny and beautiful." He said with a charming smile. And turned Regina's cheek into bright red. She suddenly felt so shy. She cleared her throat and composed herself before she said

"Thanks. So should we plan on what we should do on our report? I really don't want to fail his class."

"I really don't want that too. So we should focus on this thing. Okay, no distractions." Regina can see the determination in his voice. And for once Regina felt like everything will be fine. She needed that. Now, that she and Robin are on a break she can't shake the feeling of everything in her life will be destroyed. But when Daniel said those words she felt like he would make sure that no matter how pain in the ass Gold is. They will be fine. They can do this. And it felt nice.

"Yeah, pass Gold's class is our main goal." She smiled at him. A true smile and not the smile she wears every day. He smiled back at her before he said

"Okay, our topic is…" they went on discussing their plans for their report. Regina felt so comfortable with Daniel. And it was so weird because this is the only time she noticed him. And she don't get comfortable with someone she just met. Well, they are in this class but she never had the chance to talk to him or to know him.

* * *

They were already comfortable with each other and Regina can tell that they will do fine in their report. And then they were interrupted by Gold's announcement.

"Okay, before I dismiss you I want to remind all of you that this report should be submitted in two weeks. So do what you have to do to pass my class. Class dismissed."

"Hey, do you want to get some coffee and talk some more? I mean if only you're free. "Daniel asked her with a smile. Regina can't help but smile back before answering

"Sure, I don't really have anything to do. I could use some company." She felt so easy with him. Daniel was so easy to talk to. And it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't know your problems and just talk.

"Great! I hope you don't mind if we don't go to the campus café I'm sick of going there. I found these new café right around the corner it's not that far and they serve the best donuts. You have to taste them!" Daniel said enthusiastically. Regina laughed at his excitement.

"Wow, you're so excited with donuts huh." She said teasingly. As they walk out of the room. Daniel smiled sheepishly before he admitted

"Well, they are the best. Just wait till you taste them." He winked at her. And lead her to walk out of the campus.

"If you say so. I can't wait." Regina said teasingly. She felt excited spending time with someone new. Someone who seem to understand her. Someone other than Robin. She pushes the thought of him for now and focuses on this guy that she is with right now. She can't let Robin distract her. She has to focus on herself. Regina has to let herself be free from the thoughts of Robin for a moment. She needs to forget about the sadness that she feels without him. She needs to breathe.

As they walk out of the campus they didn't see the man whose heart has been breaking every second. Robin just thought to see Regina after her class even if he has to hide because Regina specifically told him to keep his distance. And Robin respect her wishes. So he was there waiting for her to come out of the room. And see her that was enough for him to survive. Until he saw her beautiful face. She is always so beautiful. Bu she is not alone. His Regina is talking to a guy. A guy that he doesn't even know. And Regina was laughing to something that stupid guy said. They look so happy. His Regina looks so happy with another man.

 _That's why she wants to keep his distance. Because she found someone new. Regina doesn't love me anymore. She doesn't want to be with me anymore. She lied when she said that she will come back to me! It was all a LIE! Regina lied to me. She has been asking for space because she doesn't know how tell me that she doesn't love me anymore. That she won't come back to me anymore._

And with that Robin walked away with a broken heart. Regina gave up on him. She gave up on them. While he wasn't there she has been moving on. While he is hurt, she is starting to forget about him. Might as well he should give up on them too. He should forget about Regina. Since Regina forgot about him too. She moved on already. She is happy with someone else. Robin will give her the happiness she deserve by letting her go. Even if it kills him inside. He will do it for Regina. He will do anything for her.

He will let her go….

* * *

A/N: SO?! What do you think?! I hope you guys like the new chapter. I added Daniel to spice some things up. Next chapter would be more of Regina spending some time with Daniel. Getting to know each other and more… please don't hate me! I'm just trying to make it more interesting and exciting. And of course more drama. I promise it will be all worth it. I hope that's okay :) please don't forget to leave some reviews. I would like to know what you think of this chapter. Anything would be gladly appreciated and also leave some of your lovely thoughts. I would love to hear them…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HEY GUYS! I know some of you didn't like the turn of events in the story. With the regards of the Regina and Daniel thing, I did not write it to make Regina look like a bitch. I did it to put some twist in the I just want you to know that it is all part of the story. I'm sorry if you are starting to dislike the story I hope you can all be understandingwith the way I want the story to go. Anyways, I just got really worried that some of you didn't take the last chapter well. But here is another chapter for you guys!

* * *

Chapter 8: A big mistake…

Regina and Daniel arrived at the café and started to talk about some random things. She also got the chance to taste the donuts Daniel was talking about.

"So?! How was it? It's delicious, isn't it?" Daniel asked her excitedly. Regina finished the donut first before she giggled at Daniel and answered

"It is! You were right about it." She smiled at him. This was the first time Regina went out with someone other than her friends after all the drama she has with Robin. And it was weird to go out with someone you just met but she needed to take a break.

"You know we never really got the chance to know each other considering we are together in Gold's class for months now. I can't believeI missed out on such a beauty." Daniel said with his charming smile that had Regina blushing.

"Thank you" she said shyly looking away trying to hide the blush she has on her face before she added "I never really realized your presence until Gold has to get us together."

"Yeah, I'm glad Gold doesn't hate us that much" with that they shared a laugh. She was surprised that someone new can cause her to laugh that much. Only Robin can make her laugh that much.

"You know I'm glad we got to know each other Daniel." She said with a smile.

* * *

Days have passed for Regina and Daniel and they couldn't be busier. They spend their time finishing the report they have been working on. They were so focused on making sure everything would be perfect for the presentation. It will be due in few days so they don't have time to make mistakes. They became good friends too. Friendship is all Regina could offer Daniel. She made that perfectly clear to him.

Tonight Regina invited Daniel in her apartment to finish the report they have. Since Mary Margaret is not going home tonight she figured they could study in the apartment thinking they would finish it late tonight. Just in time Daniel arrived at the apartment with some take-out food he bought for them.

"Hey! I brought some food for us." Daniel greeted Regina with a smile.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this. I could have just cook for us." Regina said as she took the paper bag from him and set it on the counter.

"No, it's fine. Let's just eat first and then we could start on our report." Daniel started to take out the food out of the bag and prepare the dinner for them but Regina it away from his hand and insisted

"I can do this. You go sit down and I'll call you when it's ready." She took the soup from his hand but Daniel just smirked on her stubbornness and hold the soup firmly in his hands.

"No, I will do this"

"Daniel, give me that. I can do this" Regina took it away from him harshly causing it to spill on Daniel. He winced at the hotness of the soup that was spilled all over him

"OW!" Daniel hissed. And Regina's eyes widen with what she has done.

"OH MY GOD! DANIEL! I'm so sorry." Regina reached out to and got a towel for him.

"I'm fine Regina." Daniel laughed at Regina's reaction and took her hands to stop her movement. Before he looked at her and told her again "I'm fine" Regina just looked so embarrassed by her clumsiness.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Daniel just nodded. Regina took a look of him and realized his shirt was dirty before she continued "I'll get you a shirt from my roommate's boyfriend. I'm sure that will be fine." Regina exited the kitchen and went to Mary Margaret's room to borrow her boyfriend's shirt.

Daniel realized his shirt was all wet so he decided to take it off first while Regina is getting him a new shirt. While Daniel took off his shirt to let it dry. Someone knocked on the door and he thought that must have been her roommate so he called for Regina to tell her someone is at the door.

"Regina! Someone's at the door." He called.

"Can you open the door for me please?" Regina replied to him. So Daniel opened the door to find out who was knocking.

"Hello, how can I help you?" he asked politely to the man who just looked at him. The look of surprise was clear from the man's face. When the man didn't answer him, Daniel asked him again

"Hey, is there something you need?"

"Daniel, who was at the door?" Regina asked from the room. So Daniel looked at the guy again

"Excuse me but is there something you need?"

Finally the guy found his voice and answered him.

"Hi I'm Robin. And I'm sorry I must have got the wrong door." Robin lied and offered the shirtless guy a fake smile.

"Oh, that's okay" Daniel smiled back at him. Before Robin said

"I should go. I'm so sorry again" and with that Robin left the apartment with a broken heart.

* * *

He came there to talk to Regina and finally let her go. He thought that maybe he could ask Regina for one more chance and ask about the guy she was with. Maybe he got it all wrong. Maybe. So he came to the apartment with hope that Regina still loves him. So he knocked on the door and waited for Regina to answer the door. But what he saw made him lose his mind. There was the guy Regina was with. The guy he had been wanting to punch in the face. And there he is shirtless. He was lost in his thought when he heard Regina's voice ask the bastard who was at the door. The bastard looked at him until he had found his voice to answer him already. Robin just told him that he got the wrong door and he was sorry and just left them there with a broken heart. Regina moved on already. From the looks of it she has moved on from him. She found someone else. She had chosen to give up on him. On them. He couldn't bear the thought of them together. Of his Regina in another man's arm. They must have slept together already. Clearly they did it already. Why would that bastard be shirtless if they hadn't done anything already?

 _God! I'm so stupid to think that Regina still loves me. She's moved on already Robin! Admit it! She doesn't love you anymore. Regina chose that guy over me. She chose to break my heart. That's why she doesn't want to see you anymore because she's happy with someone new. And you're just going to ruin it for her if she sees your face again. She just can't tell you the truth because you're pathetic! Regina doesn't want to be with someone who would just hurt her. She left you Robin. She left. She doesn't love you. She never did._

* * *

Regina emerged from the room again to see Daniel shirtless closing the door behind him looking very confused _._ Before she asked him

"Who was at the door?" Regina gave him the shirt she got for him.

"Oh, he said his name is Robin. He just got the wrong door." Daniel just shrugged it off before taking the shirt from her hands and put it on. He then look at Regina who suddenly looked shocked from what he said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Daniel asked Regina who seemed to recover from what he said.

"Are you sure his name was Robin?" Regina asked him with a panicked voice. Her voice is shaking and she seemed so scared.

"Yeah, he told me his name was Robin. Why? What's wrong?" Daniel asked clearly confused from what's happening.

"And he saw you shirtless." Regina clarified.

"Uh yeah. Regina what's going on?"

"I have to go after him." Regina declared. Grabbing her jacket to go after him before Daniel stopped her.

"Why?"

"He's my boyfriend Daniel! And he just saw you shirtless!" Regina yelled.

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Daniel apologized.

"That's okay. I didn't tell you about him so it's not your fault. But I have to go after him now."

"Okay. Good luck Regina."

"Thank you" she offered her a smile before walking away from the apartment.

* * *

Regina ran into the street looking for the man she loves. He must be devastated from what he saw. He must be thinking by now that she slept with another guy while he was away. He must be broken hearted by now. And she needs to go after him to tell him he got it all wrong. That what he saw was a mistake. She couldn't bear the thought of Robin thinking that she is with another guy. She couldn't hurt Robin. But she just did. He left so fast.

She broke his heart…she broke the heart of the only man she loves… and now she is about to lose him because of a mistake…

She needs to find Robin. But where could he be? The one place she knows he would go to pops into her head. Yes, he would definitely go there. She needs to  
hurry up before it's too late…

* * *

A/N: so?! What do you think?! I hope you liked the new chapter. Please leave some reviews. I would love to hear your comments! And maybe you could tell me some of your thoughts. Maybe you could give some ideas on what to do next. I promise I would consider your ideas. I would just want to hear your side! Thank you again!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HI GUYS! I'm sorry if it took me some time to update. I have been really busy with school stuff that's why I couldn't write much of this chapter. But here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: It's easy to forgive but it's hard to forget…

 _As I walk my way to the forest, a sudden fear started to build in my body. The fear of losing Robin because of a misunderstanding. It was all a big misunderstanding. He wasn't supposed to see Daniel shirtless in her apartment. And from the looks of it, the whole scene look so wrong. A shirtless Daniel in her apartment is the last thing Robin should see. He should know the truth. The reason why Daniel is shirtless or why is he even there. And there is a lot of explaining to do._

* * *

Regina was close to their log at the forest and she couldn't help but feel nervous and scared at the same time. She could see Robin from afar. He was sitting at their log. His face was covered by his own hands. She is the reason why Robin is like this right now. She has hurt him so bad. She blames herself for putting them in this situation. She ignored him for weeks and has been a complete idiot for being selfish in the whole situation. And now Robin thinks that she is sleeping with Daniel. This is all her fault. If she lose Robin it was because of her own stupidity. As she comes closer to Robin, her heart broke at the sight of him. She did all this to him.

"Robin" Regina whispered so low that Robin couldn't even hear it.

"What are you doing here?" Robin said quietly. Regina could hear the pain in his voice that she almost broke down in front of him. But she couldn't do that. She needs to explain everything to him.

"I know that you saw Daniel at my apartment. And it's not what you think." Regina said desperately.

"Daniel, is that his name?" Robin scoffed. You can clearly hear the anger hiding behind his voice. He wanted to believe Regina but the pain and anger that Robin is feeling right now is keeping him from believing her.

"Robin, please you have to believe me. I know you saw Daniel shirtless in my apartment but nothing is going on!" Regina said desperately. She was trying to explain to him but he was not listening. Regina is starting to feel angry that Robin thinks that she could do that to him.

"Oh really! Why am I finding it hard to believe! I saw it with my own eyes Regina! I'm not that stupid to believe that nothing is going on with the two of you!" Robin yelled angrily. He stood up and started pacing. His own anger was getting the best of him. A part of him wants to believe Regina but what he saw was too much. Even if Regina was telling the truth he couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed that Regina would invite some guy over to her place knowing the situation they are in.

"But there is nothing going on with me and Daniel! You got it all wrong!"

"If there is nothing going on with you two then why is he shirtless in your apartment?" Robin said calmly. He still feel mad about the whole thing but he is willing to hear Regina out.

"The only reason why he is shirtless is because I spilled a soup at him. I guess he took it off while I was getting him a new shirt. He was just there because we were going to study. That's it Robin. It's not what you think. You have to believe me" Regina said while looking him into the eyes to let him know that she was telling the truth. Regina step closer to him and took his hand. She could never do that to Robin. She loves him too much it hurts.

Robin saw the truth in her beautiful eyes. He believes her. Of course, he will always believe her. But with everything that is happening in their life. He thought that maybe they needed to fix their own self first before anything else. With everything that happened to them it damaged them both deeply that maybe the only way they could save their relationship is by fixing their selves. He is far too damaged that even if they would eventually get back together he could not assure if they could go back to the way they used to be. So much have happened to them it changed them both. It changed him completely. And he is pretty sure that it changed Regina too.

"I believe you" Robin squeezed her hand to release the tension he could feel that is going through her body. He took both her hands before saying the words that he had been wanting to say to her.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you have ignored me for weeks. While I was trying to fix our relationship you insisted on keeping a distance between us. You left me. The time that I needed you to understand and be with me is the time you chose to leave. You abandoned me Regina. I understand why you wanted that space and time. I do. But Regina did you ever think of me when you made that decision. Did you know what I felt like on how easy it was for you to judge me and accuse me with the whole Marian Thing?"

"Robin, I didn't know what to think when I saw you kissing her. There was a lot of things going on in my head when I saw you with her." Regina said as she looked down to the ground. She couldn't help the tears that are falling from her eyes when she recalled that day. That night was a night mare.

"I understand on how you reacted but I just hoped that somehow you weren't that easy to accuse me on doing something I could never do to you. I just hoped that you could have put some trust in me. That was the perfect time to find out if you really do trust me. And I think that you may have failed the test." Robin said. It was hard to say those words but he couldn't help but feel hurt by how Regina pushed him away.

"I'm so sorry Robin. I was a complete idiot to think that you would cheat on me. I didn't mean to push you away. I was just so angry with what I saw and I let that get the best of me. I trust you Robin, with my whole life. Please forgive me…" Regina said desperately. This is what she feared the most. She knows that she did a horrible mistake of pushing him away and now she is about to lose Robin.

"I forgive you Regina. I do. But I can't just forget everything that you did to me. It still hurt. You should be the first person to trust me. Because you know the real me. But no, you did the complete opposite of it." Robin's heart is breaking every second that pass. He can feel Regina's hand squeezes a bit tightly to his. Robin can feel the tension circulating in her body and the fear in her beautiful eyes.

"Robin, I made a mistake. This is all my fault. I am the reason why we are in this situation right now. My selfishness lead us to this whole mess. But please give me a chance to make things right. I just need one chance and I will never hurt you again. Please, Robin…" the tears in her eyes started to flow. They would never be in this situation if it wasn't her own selfishness. She couldn't lose Robin now.

"Regina, it's not that easy. What happened to us couldn't be fix that easily. What we need is to fix ourselves. There are a lot of horrible things that happened to us. And it changed me. I'm pretty sure it change the both of us. This is hard for me Regina but we need to do this." He couldn't look into her eyes because it will break his heart if he see her so heartbroken. So, he took a step back and took his hand away from her to put a distance between them. As he keep telling himself

 _This is the right thing to do. You have to do this for her. And for yourself. You have to give her the chance at happiness. This will never be easy but this is the only way._

"What are you saying Robin?" her voice is shaking with fear. And the fear in her eyes is noticeable. He couldn't be saying those words. This isn't how it should be.

"Regina, this will never be easy for me. But I think it would be best if we would…"

* * *

 **A/N: please don't hate me! But this chapter is so heartbreaking and what will happen next is even worse. I just want to give you guys some time to absorb the whole chapter before we move on to next one. What will happen next will make you hate me but I'm ready for it… but anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the follows and favorites! Please don't forget to leave a review! I would love to hear your thoughts! And if you have suggestions I'm open for it:) thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here it is! A new chapter to you my lovely readers! I hope this is worth the wait. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: One more chance…

Previously…

 _This is the right thing to do. You have to do this for her. And for yourself. You have to give her the chance at happiness. This will never be easy but this is the only way._

"What are you saying Robin?" her voice is shaking with fear. And the fear in her eyes is noticeable. He couldn't be saying those words. This isn't how it should be.

"Regina, this will never be easy for me. But I think it would be best if we would…"

He took a deep breath before he spoke the words that will break her heart.

"It would be best if we would let each other go and not hurt each other anymore. I just think that if we keep doing this we would only be hurting one another. The damage is already done and it has destroyed us so I don't want to complicate things to you anymore Regina. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I know that I'm the one holding you back from your happiness. I'm the reason why you can't truly be happy. So I'm letting you go even if it hurt so much." It broke his heart saying those words to her. He felt like the stupidest man on earth for doing that. But he wants her to be happy. He wants to give her the happiness she deserves. And she would only be happy if he's out of her life.

Regina couldn't believe the things he had said. _This isn't happening. This is just a bad dream Regina. Robin is not breaking up with you. You are not losing him. He will never leave you Regina! He promised! He promised he will never break your heart. But you broke his heart first. You pushed him away that's why he is doing to you. You deserve this. You deserve the pain you are feeling. You're the only one to blame Regina!_

But Regina refused to believe the things he just said. She chose to fight for him. She will fight for him. She loves him so much she will do anything to bring him back to her. Anything. Regina let the tears fall from her eyes. Before she found her voice again.

"Don't you love me anymore Robin? Do you really hate me that much? Is that why you are doing this to me? Robin I know I made a mistake by pushing you away and I regret every second of it. I hate myself for doing that. But I was hurt Robin! I didn't know what to do! I wasn't thinking clearly. But you can't break up with me for the mistakes I made and I regret. I know you that you hate me Robin but please don't do this to us! Please let me make it up to you! I regret the things I did. Just give me a chance to fix this. To fix us!" Regina said desperately. She cannot control the tears that were falling from her eyes. She closed the distance that Robin put between them and took his hand. Her eyes were filled with hope.

"Regina, the reason why I'm doing this is because I love you so much. I want to give you the chance to be happy. I don't want you to be hurt anymore. And I don't hate you! I could never hate you!" Robin said trying to make her understand. This is not easy for him but it make her life better if he's not in it.

"You are my happiness Robin. Please don't do this. Don't end things between us. Give me a chance. Give us a chance. That's all I'm asking. I love you Robin. Please…" Regina said softly. She couldn't imagine a life without Robin. She doesn't know what to do if he ever leave her. The seconds pass by she could only wait for his decision on what will happen to them. As she waits for his answer his silence makes her more scared on what he will say.

"Regina, I want to. I really want to give us a chance. But what if some problem come our way again. How can I be so sure that you won't leave me again? That you will not abandon me for some stupid misunderstanding. I refuse to go through that again. The feeling of being left by the person that I love the most. The one that should trust me and believe me. I just want to make sure that I wouldn't be left alone again." He tried to get away from her grip to his hand but she refuse to let him go. She held onto him tighter as she spoke

"Robin, this past few weeks has been a torture for the both of us. And it's all my fault. I realized the things I did. The hurt that I've caused you. And I want to heal the part of you that is broken. The parts that I broke. If you just give me a chance. I promise to love you even more if that's even possible. Because I love you so much. And I trust you Robin. With my whole life. I promise to love and trust you. And I will never EVER leave you EVER again." Regina said with sincerity and hope in her eyes.

"Promise that you won't ever doubt my love for you again? And not let the things you see judge my love for you. Because if you ever leave me like that again Regina I don't know how I'm supposed to live again." Robin said. And it formed a beautiful smile on her lover's. The smile that he misses so much. The one that he thought he wouldn't see again.

"I promise. Let's fix each other together. Like we always do. I love you so much Robin. You will not regret the chance that you gave me. And I would never waste it." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. Those lips that she missed. The lips that she thought she could never kiss again.

"I love you too. And I missed you." He took her face and kissed her passionately. Which she eagerly accepted. A kiss that would show the love they have for one another. Everything will be okay again.

Or so they thought…

From a distance Marian watches the couple with anger and hate. She wouldn't let Regina have Robin. She will do everything to make sure that she will have Robin. To make him see that she's the one for him. But that's hard for her part when all Robin could see is the perfect Regina.

That's it! She will show Robin the Dark side of Regina. The side of her that will make Robin hate the woman he thinks he is in love with. In no time Robin will see the true color of that bitch! And he will hate her so much. And then once that time comes. When Robin leaves Regina she will be there to catch him and make him fall in love with her. To make him realize that she's the one for him.

A/N: so?! What do you think?! I hope you like this chapter. That's not the end for Robin and Regina's problems. With Marian's comeback be prepared for more angst and drama. But don't worry I will give them some break from all the drama that is happening. The next one will focus more on the good stuff. Which means more fluff and some smut. Maybe?! Please tell me what you think of the chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts and comments about the chapter. I would gladly love to hear some of your ideas for the future chapters. Thanks again for reading and sticking around! I hope you are loving the story so far!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry for such a long wait for an update. I've been stressed with everything that happened to my beloved outlaw queen. I didn't have the energy and passion in writing a new chapter. But I couldn't keep you guys hanging for so long. So I'm really sorry! But here it is! A new chapter to you my lovely readers! I hope this is worth the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Fresh Start…

 _Previously…_

" _I promise. Let's fix each other together. Like we always do. I love you so much Robin. You will not regret the chance that you gave me. And I would never waste it." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. Those lips that she missed. The lips that she thought she could never kiss again._

" _I love you too. And I missed you." He took her face and kissed her passionately. Which she eagerly accepted. A kiss that would show the love they have for one another. Everything will be okay again._

 _Or so they thought…_

 _From a distance Marian watches the couple with anger and hate. She wouldn't let Regina have Robin. She will do everything to make sure that she will have Robin. To make him see that she's the one for him. But that's hard for her part when all Robin could see is the perfect Regina._

 _That's it! She will show Robin the Dark side of Regina. The side of her that will make Robin hate the woman he thinks he is in love with. In no time Robin will see the true color of that bitch! And he will hate her so much. And then once that time comes. When Robin leaves Regina she will be there to catch him and make him fall in love with her. To make him realize that she's the one for him._

* * *

After what seemed like forever of kissing and saying their love for each other they finally pulled away from each other with a smile on their faces. With their forehead pressed together they enjoy the silence lingering around them. It was like they were in their own world. It was just the two of them. They have missed each other so much they couldn't believe they're together again. Robin was the first to make a move wrapping his arms around Regina's waist in a tight hug as he look at her with pure love. Regina couldn't help the smile that was on her face. They were here now. And this is all true. They were together again like they always should be.

Robin pulled Regina closer while she buried her face in the crook of his neck missing his scent until Robin broke the silence between them "As much as I love having you in my arms again. I think we should get you home. It's getting really late. And you said you have a presentation tomorrow I wouldn't want you to be late for that." Robin said while rubbing her back before pulling away from the warm embrace completely. Regina pouted at him already missing being in his arms. Robin just laughed at her very adorable face before taking her hand and started walking her home.

On their way home Regina realize something. They were going on a different direction. It wasn't the way on their apartment. He was taking her back to Mary Margaret's apartment where she used to stay while they were on their break and not on their own apartment. Regina stopped walking pulling Robin back to get his attention. Robin just looked at her with confusion in his face before asking

"What's wrong?" he was clearly confused by now. He turned to look at her noticing the frown on her face.

"What are you doing? Why are you taking me back to Mary Margaret's? Am I not welcome in our apartment now?" Regina asked him. The hurt in her voice was pretty clear. She pulled her hand away from his hold crossing her arms above her chest. The smile on her face disappeared quickly turning it into a frown with a mixture of hurt and anger.

She just can't believe he's taking her back to MM's apartment and not on their own place. After their talk she thought he wouldn't want to spend another night apart. That they would be together again. But all of a sudden she is not welcome on their home now. The tears were ready to fall down her cheeks. Until Robin uncrossed her arms so he can hug her properly. She was first reluctant with the hug but found herself wrapping her arms around his waist then buried her face in his chest she finally gave up the fight when then the tears started running down on her cheeks. He was hugging her when he realized that she was crying. He pulled away slightly to look at her face that's when he took her face in his hands wiping the tears that are constantly falling from her eyes. He made her look at him before softly saying

"Baby, Please stop crying. I just think that you should stay at Mary Margaret's tonight since most of your stuff are at her place right? And you are always welcome in our apartment that's our home right?"

Regina nodded softly but the tears didn't stop from falling. She overreacted again. She knows Robin didn't mean any harm in his decision in taking her back to MM's place but she was full of emotions tonight and she let this take over her again.

"I know. I'm sorry too I just don't want to be away from you again. I had enough of those this past few weeks and it's all my fault." Regina admitted softly looking down feeling really ashamed of her decisions.

"Hey, none of that again. We need to put all those things behind us and have a fresh start okay?" Robin said softly smiling at her trying to reassure her.

"Okay, but tomorrow after my classes can you help me get all my stuff at Mary Margaret's so I can finally come home to you already?" Regina said softly the smile on her face is present again. Robin can't help but smile too.

"Of course my love. Although we really have to get going now I bet Daniel is still there at your apartment waiting for you." Robin said awkwardly. He broke off from their embrace hating himself from doing it especially when there is someone waiting for Regina. He tried not to be jealous with the whole thing because they were trying to get back on track but he still doesn't know how to feel with that Daniel guy. He knows something will happen but right now all he could think of is his relationship with Regina and getting back on track with her.

"Robin, you know Daniel is not a threat. He is just a friend and after tomorrow you will have nothing to worry about because I'm all yours. We just need to survive tomorrow then everything is back to normal again. Can we do that that?" Regina asked him. She needed to know that he is fine with her being with Daniel. But after tomorrow she will make sure that things will go back to the way they used to be.

"Of course I can do that. But we need to get you home already you still have to study right?" Robin said taking her hand as they start walking again.

"I don't think Daniel is still there. After all the misunderstanding I think he doesn't want to be included in our problem." Regina said as she was enjoying their walk before they have to part again but not for too long now.

"Oh, but still you need to rest because of the presentation you have tomorrow. You still have to get things ready. Am I right?" Robin said with a smile. While Regina just nodded softly before putting her head on his shoulder. Neither of them were contented with the moment that they have right. That was until they reach Regina's place and they have to be separated.

"I have to leave now. I'll call you tomorrow okay? Good luck for tomorrow. I can't wait to have you again." Robin said while pulling Regina for one last hug. He kissed her softly before letting her go again.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. And before I forget don't you owe me date? I believe you promised to make up for our lost time. I hope the invitation isn't expired yet." Regina said softly.

"Don't worry I'll make it up for you. Go ahead my love you need some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Robin said before giving her one last kiss. But before he knew it Regina threw herself at him kissing him hard before she said

"I love you so much." Regina eventually let go of Robin. But had a tight hold of his hand waiting for his reply

"I love you more. If that's even possible. Goodnight." Robin left a kiss on her forehead. And finally the let go of each other.

They were finally back together again. And they will do everything for their love. That's for sure. Tomorrow they will start over again. And they couldn't wait to move forward on their relationship. And nothing could stop them.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope it was worth the wait! I'm sorry that I have to delay the makeup chapter because I hadn't had the energy to continue writing it after what happened to my lovely otp. But don't worry I'll get back on writing it again for you guys. I hope you are still with me guys! Don't forget to leave a comment! I would be so happy to know what you guys think!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so happy you're still with me in this story! Thank you so much for all the love and support you've given this story and it means the world to me! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Reunion…**

Regina woke up with a smile on her face. She is feeling good about today. The only reason she couldn't stop smiling is because she and Robin are back together and she couldn't wait to come back home to him after weeks of being separated. Things are going back to where it's supposed to be. She's back to where she belong.

"Good morning Regina" Mary Margaret said while preparing breakfast. She saw Regina smiling and seemed to be in a good mood so she decided to tease her. "Someone's in a good mood. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Regina couldn't stop smiling and decided to tell her best friend what was going on.

"Robin and I are back together." That's all Regina had to say when she heard her best friend squeal in excitement and be engulfed in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh Regina! I'm so happy for you! When did it all happen? Tell me everything!" Mary Margaret said. She couldn't help but feel really happy for her best friend.

"It happened last night. You know Daniel and I were supposed to study last night. Well something happened-"Regina said before she was interrupted by Mary Margaret.

"Regina! I thought-" Mary Margaret started but Regina cut her off shocked by what her best friend was thinking.

"Not like that Mary! I would never do that to Robin!"

"I'm sorry. I know that you wouldn't do something like that. Please continue." Mary Margaret said looking embarrassed by what she just did.

Regina took a deep breath before she started to remember the things that happened last night.

"So, Daniel came over. He brought some food that we were going to eat before we start studying so then I start preparing it and I kind of spilled some soup on him. So I went to your room to borrow a shirt from David, I guess he took off his shirt while I was gone and Robin saw him shirtless. The next thing I knew Daniel was asking me if I knew someone named Robin. So I had to go after him and explain everything. He thought that I had moved on and something was going on with Daniel and me. I tried to explain to him but he wasn't listening." Regina said in a broken voice. Her smile faded when she remembered what happened last night. There were tears in her eyes that was threatening to fall.

"I'm so sorry Regina." Mary Margaret said as she took Regina's hand giving her best friend a moment.

"He actually broke up with me. He said he didn't want to hurt me anymore. And he just want me to be happy. I was so scared Mary. I thought I was going to lose him. I almost lost him." Regina gave up the fight and let the tears fall from her eyes. She had never been so scared in her entire life. The thought of Robin leaving her can drive her crazy. But she pushed those thoughts away.

"But I told him that he was my happiness. And that I couldn't live without him. And I promised him that I would never leave him again. That I will always trust him. We promised each other that we will fix things together."

"I know you two will work things out eventually. Nothing could keep you apart from each other. Just like what Tink would say you two are basically soulmates. So don't waste your second chance okay?" Mary Margaret said firmly.

"Of course. I won't screw it up now." Regina said confidently.

"So, are you moving back to your apartment now?"

"Yes, Robin will come by to help me with my stuff. As much as I love being here, Robin is my home. I missed coming home to him, with him." Regina said remembering the last few weeks without him was like living in hell. She just couldn't wait to be with him already. But first she needs to get through today. First things first her presentation with Daniel. Right! She will be late if she doesn't move right now!

"Shoot! I'm going to be late for my first class! I'll see you later okay! Love you! Bye!" Regina yelled at her best friend as she walk out of the apartment.

* * *

"Good morning Daniel!" Regina greeted. She was feeling really good today despite the events that happened last night with Daniel she thought that she could still be friendly with him without causing any trouble with Robin. She just wants this day to go smoothly.

"Morning! Are you ready for our presentation?" Daniel said. It seems like he just chose to forget what happened last night since it was all just a misunderstanding.

"Yes. Let's get this done." Regina said wanting to just present their report without any problems so she can go on with her day and come home to Robin.

The rest of her day went by pretty smoothly. They nailed their report to Mr. Gold and managed to impress him. She just got out from her last class for today and was on her way to Mary Margaret's place when she decided to send Robin a text.

 _Babe, I'm on my way to MM's now. I'll just wait for you there. I Love You._

Few minutes later she received a reply from Robin saying

 _Okay, I'm almost done with my last class. I'll see you later. I love you too._

She couldn't help the smile that is forming in her face. She's just so happy that everything is almost back to normal. Life is good again.

* * *

Robin finished his last class and was on his way to Mary Margaret's apartment to help Regina with some of her stuff. He couldn't believe they were together again. With everything that happened in their relationship he thought that he will lose the love of his life. But now they are back to where their supposed to be. He was lost in his own thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking-" Robin apologized to the person he bumped in to but stopped when he realized who that person is.

"Marian" Robin said coldly. He still can't help the anger he felt towards the woman. If she hadn't try to kiss him then Regina wouldn't accuse him of cheating on her and ask for space. They wouldn't have go through the torture of being apart. It was all Marian's fault.

"Robin, can we talk? Please, I just want to say sorry." Marian pleaded to him. She looked very sincere with her apology but he still can't trust her.

"I'm sorry Marian I have to go." Robin said as he walked past her but he felt her grab him by his arm causing him to face her again. It wasn't long before he pulled his arm back like he was burned be her touch.

"Please! Robin you have every right to be mad at me. But please let me explain why I did it. I know you don't want to talk to me anymore but I thought we were friends."

"Yes, we were friends. But that doesn't give you the right to kiss me. You know I'm in love with Regina. How could you do that to me?!"

"I know! Can we please just talk this out? I don't want to lose you as my friend." Marian begged at him.

"I can't talk to you right now. I have to go to Regina."

"Okay, Can we talk tomorrow? Please?" Marian asked desperately. She seemed pretty genuine with her apology. So he decided to at least listen to her.

Robin sighed as he ran his hand to his face before making a decision he hope he doesn't regret.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Robin. Thank you so much."

And with that Robin walked away from her not seeing the evil smile Marian was wearing on her face.

* * *

Robin don't know if he made the right choice to talk to Marian tomorrow. How will he tell Regina about this? Should he tell Regina? It's not really a big deal anyway. They were just going to talk. Nothing else. He promised himself that he will just listen to her explanation and he will make it clear that nothing will ever happen between them. That's it. And the he could live his life with Regina peacefully.

He was now in Mary Margaret's. He knocked on the door with a smile on his face as he was greeted with the most beautiful woman on earth. And that is his woman. His Regina.

"Hi." Regina greeted with the biggest smile on her face.

Robin was about to reply but was stopped when Regina basically jumped at him, throwing herself to Robin. He just laughed at her reaction, wrapping his arms tightly to her waist. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Robin pulled back slightly.

"I guess that means you're happy to see me." Robin teased. Regina just pushed her body against Robin and kissed him softly. The kiss that was meant to be innocent turned into a passionate kiss. They didn't care if they were still outside and someone might walk in on them. It was proven by the moans and groans that came from Regina. That was until Robin stopped the kiss pulling back from her and placing one last on her lips and forehead. Regina looked up at him with a smile before taking his hand and pulling him inside the apartment to her bedroom.

All her stuff were already packed and ready to go. She had done it while waiting for Robin because he took a little long to come and she couldn't wait to come home to their apartment.

"It looks like you don't need my help then." Robin chuckled seeing everything was all done.

"Yeah, well you were taking so long to come. So I had everything done." Regina shrugged as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Uh… well I got caught up in the class." Robin lied. He hates that he has to lie about talking to Marian. He hates the idea that he is seeing Marian tomorrow. But it's for the best, Regina doesn't have to know about his meeting with Marian tomorrow because it isn't really a big deal. They will just talk and after that he will never see Marian ever again.

"Okay, well I'm all set. Let's go." Regina stood up walking up to him to kiss him softly before taking some of her bags to carry.

Robin helped her carry most of the bags as they walk their way home hand in hand with a smile on their faces.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Regina said excitedly dropping her bag on the floor as she wrap her arms around Robin's neck.

"I'm so happy I'm home again."

"I am too. It was really weird not having you home. But let's not think about that anymore. You're here now and I'm not letting you go ever again." Robin said wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"I'm not letting you go too. I love you so much." Regina said kissing him hard. The kiss was not innocent at all. It was all tongues and moan.

Robin let Regina wrap her legs around his waist not breaking the heated kiss while he tried to get them to their bedroom. Once they were in their bedroom, Robin laid Regina gently on the bed. Their hands roaming in every part of their body.

"Robin… I need you…please…" Regina moaned softly. She was so soaking wet already. She couldn't take it anymore. Robin is taking his sweet time on her so she took matters on her own hand. Her hand slowly made its way to unbutton his pants. Once she was done unbuttoning his pants, she started to stroke his hard cock.

"Mmmm…Regina…" Robin was enjoying her hands on him. He missed her touch so much. He craved for her.

"Robin…I need pants off…" Regina begged him. The foreplay was a torture and she had enough of that. She was shocked when she felt Robin pull away from her. She was ready to ask him what was wrong but was stopped when she looked up to Robin seeing him undress in front of her. He was completely naked by now. Regina couldn't help but lick her lips as she stare at her boyfriend's body. He was so delicious. And all hers.

"I believe you are the one with so much clothes on, my love." Robin said with a sexy smirk on his face as he walked back to the bed, laying on top of her staring at her. Regina couldn't help the blush that formed in her face with the way Robin is looking at her right now.

"Don't look at me like that." Regina said shyly. All of a sudden she became so shy in front of him and she doesn't know why. She buried her face in his chest to hide from his gaze.

Robin just chuckled at her shyness. At one point she could be a sexy and confident woman and the next minute she could turn into a shy and adorable girl.

He took her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. Once their eyes were locked with each other, he kissed her softly.

"I love you." Robin said lovingly to her. He then started to place wet kisses to her cheek, then to her jaw. He made his made to her neck sucking at the spot that makes her go crazy. He knew he succeeded when he felt Regina grind against his growing erection. He continued his work as he place kisses to her collarbone and her breasts.

Robin started to peel off her clothes until she was fully naked beneath him. He ran his hands in her soft skin. Regina couldn't help the sound of moans she was making. The way Robin is making her feel is everything she was dreaming of. To Robin those sounds was music to his ears. He loved hearing the moans she was making.

"Robin…" Regina pleaded. She needs him now. Her torture was ended when she felt Robin's thick cock rub against her soaking sex. Regina was sent to heaven when she felt his cock slowly slid inside her.

"Regina…You feel so good…" Robin started to move with slow thrusts. One they got the rhythm he starts to move faster, pounding into her.

"Yes! Don't stop! Harder!" Regina screamed. She was so close. She clenches her walls around Robin knowing that she was about to cum.

Robin slipped his hands on her ass gripping it tightly as he continue to pound harder. He couldn't stop himself thrusting harder, burying himself deep inside her.

"YES! ROBIN! Oh God! Don't stop! YES!" Regina was shaking so hard. Robin was fucking her so hard and she loves it.

"Babe, I'm cumming…" Regina moaned she was so close.

"Come with me…" Robin groaned.

They both reached their climax. Regina came all over Robin, she couldn't stop her juices was flowing she came so hard. Robin spilled himself inside Regina as he collapsed on top of her. Their bodies were sticky and sweaty but neither one of them complained.

Robin laid on his back pulling Regina in his arms. Regina went willingly wrapping her arms around his waist then burying her face on the crook of is neck. They laid like that wrapped in each other's arms as they enjoy the moment.

"I love you so much Robin." Regina whispered into the darkness kissing his neck.

"I love you too." Robin replied placing a kiss on her forehead.

The night just started for Regina and Robin. They spent the entire night exploring each other and rounds of passionate love making.

Nothing could stop them now. All they need is love from each other and they can survive any challenge that would come their way. They will never let go of each other ever again. Nothing could break them apart.

* * *

 **A/N: so?! What do you think?! Tell me what you think. Especially the smut part i'm not good at writing smut so please understand. I hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! I want to hear what you guys think. If you have any advice at writing smut please give me some I really need it especially for the future chapters. Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is an update for you guys! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: I love you…**

Regina stirred in her sleep as the sun hits her face. It is a beautiful Saturday morning. She is feeling really good, she finally had a good sleep since she's been having trouble sleeping at night without Robin holding her in his arms. She couldn't stop the smile that formed in her face as she remembered everything that happened last night. They spent the entire night making up their lost time. They finally made up and no one could stop them. She looked up to see Robin sleeping peacefully, she can see every feature of his man and she couldn't help but feel how lucky she is to have him in her life. She couldn't imagine a life with Robin. Without his touch, his kisses, his smile and his love for her. She laid her head in his chest as she peppered soft kisses on his bare chest wrapping her arms around him.

Robin woke up with the kisses that he was showered by such a beautiful woman. He is certainly the luckiest man on earth having the most sexy, intelligent, kind and beautiful woman this world has ever given. He couldn't think of a better blessing in his life than having the woman that is lying beside him.

"Good morning, my love." Robin said in a sleepy voice. He grabbed her forearms, lifting her so she was laying on top of him, his hands caress her back slowly. He smiled at the beautiful brunette who seemed to be in a good mood.

"Good morning, baby." Regina said with a big smile on her face, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. The kiss got heated when Regina asked for entrance in Robin's mouth, he opened his mouth wide for her enjoying the sweet taste of her. She abandoned his mouth when she start to give wet kisses in every part of his face, down to his neck biting, licking and sucking it in the process. She heard him groan as she felt his hand that was once caressing his back fell on her ass gripping it tightly. With the position they are in right now she can feel his hardness straight to her core. She start to grind against him loving the way she is affecting him so easily. The kiss start to get heated especially that they are still naked from the events last night.

Robin moved one of his hand to cupped her breast, this earned a moan from his girlfriend causing her to grind more on him. He is rock hard right now because of the beautiful brunette that is currently on top of him grinding his manhood.

"Babe, I'm going to cum if you keep doing that." Robin groaned as he helped Regina move against him. The brunette beauty just chuckled at the man who is in desperate need of her, freeing her love from the torture she lifted herself and took hold of the hard shaft as she rubbed the tip on her entrance teasing him just a little bit more but soon ended it as she slowly guided herself down onto Robin's penis.

"Mmmnnhh…Robin…" Regina moaned. She started ride him slowly.

"Oh God…Regina…You're so tight…" Robin put his hands on her hip as he began to thrusts upwards, he was responded by a scream from his beautiful girlfriend.

Regina couldn't stop the moans and screams she was making, this man is making her feel so good. She can feel Robin stretching her, she moaned louder. She began to ride him like a stallion, this is one of the rare times Robin let her take charge. Normally, Robin would always take over but now she will be a big girl as she bounced up and down making her breasts bounce too. She wants to make Robin feel good, so she reached for the headboard gripping it tightly as she took him hard.

The groans from Robin makes her move faster, harder, taking him deep inside her, she could feel him in her stomach now.

"Yesss…Baby…You feel so good…" Regina said in between moans.

Robin flipped the over so he is now on top. He began to thrust a little harder into her, making her scream so loud.

"YES! ROBIN! JUST LIKE THAT! DON'T STOP! OH GOD! BABY!" Regina screamed when Robin rotated his hip with an inward thrust, she was so close.

Robin began pounding the life out of his girlfriend, he rammed into her making her scream.

"Babe…I'm going to cum…" Regina moaned.

"Cum for me baby…" Robin quickened his pace, he was so close, and Regina began scratching his back from the intensity. It was all overwhelming. She felt so good.

Regina was shaking violently as she came all over Robin's cock. She couldn't stop as she squirted all over him, while Robin slid out of her and released himself on her stomach. He gives the best orgasms, she had never felt something better than the orgasms Robin give her.

Robin fell on his back totally spent as they try to catch their breaths from the intensity they had just experienced. He pulled the covers up to her body as she snuggled up to him.

Once he regulated his breaths, Robin propped himself on one of his elbow as he reached out to caress her cheeks before leaning in a giving her a soft kiss which Regina gladly returned. Robin leaned his forehead to hers nuzzling their noses together. She couldn't help but smile like an idiot. She was definitely in cloud nine.

"What do you want to do today?" Robin asked her with a smile.

"Anything. As long as I'm with you." Regina said with the sweetest smile.

"Okay, why don't we start off the day with a shower? I could use that. Care to join me?" Robin stood up holding out a hand for her which she took jumping on him. Robin caught her as he laughed at her excitement, she was just so adorable.

"You know, you have a habit of jumping on people, my love." Robin teased holding her in his arms walking them towards the bathroom.

* * *

The moment she stepped in the shower, her back hit the cold tile as Robin attacked her in a fierce kiss. He pressed her against the wall giving her kisses that took her breath away. He then moved his kisses down her neck biting her before he licks her to soothe it.

Regina was enjoying the kisses but she frowned when she felt him pull away from her, she looked at him and she saw him smirking at her before he reach out to turn on the shower. As the water started flowing in their body, her wetness started to flow between her thighs too.

Robin continued his work kissing his way down on her body. He kneel down in front of her giving her stomach a sweet kiss, he then pulled her leg over his shoulder giving her core a lick.

Regina felt her knees go weak as Robin eat her out. He start to lick and bite her clit causing her to scream on top of her lungs. She ran her fingers through his hair gripping it tightly to keep him in his place.

"Robin…" Regina moaned, she felt herself clench around Robin's tongue inside her, she was so close.

He continued eating her out making her scream so loud, he quickened his pace, and he can feel her shaking now.

And with that Regina let herself go cumming on Robin's tongue. He gave her one last lick helping her ride out her orgasm. He has mad skills with his tongue and Regina is lucky to have a great man with a great tongue. She couldn't ask for more.

"Let's shower now. We don't want to waste so much water now, do we?" Robin stood up with a smug face before he started to wash her off.

* * *

Once they were done with their shower, Robin got dressed for the day first before telling her that he will prepare some breakfast.

Regina was still preparing herself, she was going through their closet choosing her outfit for today but she stopped when she heard Robin's phone was ringing. She got curious to who would be calling her boyfriend at such an early hour. Sure it's already ten a.m. but still it made her wonder to it is. The ringing stopped but then it goes off again so before she could think she made her move.

Curiosity got the best of her when she walked to the nightstand reaching out for Robin's phone, she gasped when she saw who was calling her love. Marian.

 **This bitch wouldn't leave us alone! How dare she to call Robin?! I will rip her hair out the next time I see her.**

Regina was ready to answer the phone but she was too late when the ringing stopped but was replaced when the phone buzzed signaling a message. And it was still from that slut.

 _Hey Robin! Where do you want to meet up? I hope we're still on for tonight.:)_

Her blood is boiling now at this point. She could feel her rage coming. She can't believe this is actually happening.

 **What the hell is going on?! Why is he meeting that whore?! I can't believe he lied to me about this!**

But she knew better, she will not go out there and lash out on him. She trusts Robin. He will probably tell her, after all they promised to be honest to each other, and he wouldn't hide something like this, right?

She went back to the closet to get dressed still feeling angry about what she saw but she calmed herself down and went out of their bedroom. She walked to their kitchen and the sight of him made her smile a little before she remembered the text and it made her angry.

She watched him a little more waiting for him to finish their breakfast. Once he turned around facing her, he couldn't help but smile at her, which she returned.

Regina saw everything that he prepared, she smiled when she saw her favorite breakfast was being served to her.

"Breakfast is ready, my queen." Robin announced as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down as he serve her like a queen. He kissed her head before taking a seat himself.

"Thank you." Regina sat down, but she wasn't in the mood to eat. Robin watched her play with her food, he frowned at the sight of her so he decided to ask what was wrong.

"Regina, what's wrong? Don't you like the food? What do you want to eat? I'll cook it for you." Robin offered taking her hand, which caught her attention. She looked at him and just shook her head as her answer, she gave him a smile as she start to eat before saying

"What's your agenda for today?" Regina asked innocently. She was contemplating on asking him directly or letting him tell her himself.

"Nothing much. I just have somewhere to be tonight. But today I'm all yours." Robin shrugged giving her a smile that showed his dimples.

"Where would you go tonight?" Regina interrogated. She was trying to catch him off. She was losing her patience, it was clear that he has no intention of telling her and this made her very angry.

"I…uhmm…I just have some errand to run." Robin lied. He hates himself for doing this. He regrets saying yes to Marian.

"So you're not going to see Marian tonight?" Regina asked with a glare. She leaned back on her chair crossing her arms over her chest waiting for his answer.

Robin looked at her with wide eyes, like a deer caught in a headlight. He is dead now. If looks could kill, he'll be dead by now.

"How did you know?" Robin asked.

"She was calling you. And I saw her text. Now answer my question." Regina said sharply. She wants answer. And she want it now!

"Regina, it's not what you think." Robin started but was cut off when he heard her chuckled darkly. That made him more nervous.

"Really Robin?! You think I'm stupid?! I don't know how you ended up saying yes to her but I know that bitch is up to something! And you're falling for it!" Regina exclaimed. She was letting her anger took over again and she remembered how they ended up with that.

"You don't trust me again! I'm sorry if I didn't tell you but I don't want you worry. Look at you right now! You think that I'll meet her up and do something stupid! I know better Regina. Whatever she is planning, I won't let her succeed. I promise you. But clearly you don't trust me enough!" Robin argued. He knows she is mad for hiding something like this but she should know better. He loves her. Isn't that enough to trust him?

Regina looked at him with tears in her eyes. They just made up and now their fighting again! Because of that stupid fucking bitch! She shook her head as she calmed herself down not letting her emotions get the best of her.

"It's not you I don't trust. It's Marian. I just…I'm just so scared. I trust you Robin. With my whole heart but I'm scared that she'll succeed in taking you away from me. Please Robin! Please don't be mad at me! I love you! Please don't see her!" Regina pleaded. She was crying so hard now. She couldn't help but fear that Robin will leave her.

Robin looked at her sadly. He doesn't like seeing her cry, he pulled her to sit on his lap. Once she was seated there, she buried her face on his neck sobbing.

"Shhh. Please stop crying. I won't see her anymore okay?" Robin comforted running his hand on her back trying to soothe her fear away.

Regina seemed to calm down now. Her breathing is slowly getting back to normal but he could still hear her sniffling through her cries.

"You okay?" Robin asked her softly and all he got was a nod as her response. He made her look at him and he could clearly see her tear streaked face and it broke his heart to see his love like this.

"I love you." It was Regina could say. She gave him a kiss that blew his mind away. Once Robin recovered from the kiss he smiled at her before saying the words that can help her take those fear away.

"I love you too. Always remember that you are that I would only love for the rest of my life. There is nothing stronger than my love for you. Don't let her get you, my love." Robin said softly as he held her close.

Regina hugged him tightly as she was afraid of losing him. She loves so much. A little too much she guessed but she doesn't care. Robin is hers and she would not let anyone take him away from her.

She promised that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Don't forget to leave a review I love reading them! And please don't be shy in sharing your thoughts I would be happy to hear them! Thanks again for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hey guys! Here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: I love you too much…**

" _I love you." It was Regina could say. She gave him a kiss that blew his mind away. Once Robin recovered from the kiss he smiled at her before saying the words that can help her take those fear away._

" _I love you too. Always remember that you are that I would only love for the rest of my life. There is nothing stronger than my love for you. Don't let her get you, my love." Robin said softly as he held her close._

 _Regina hugged him tightly as she was afraid of losing him. She loves so much. A little too much she guessed but she doesn't care. Robin is hers and she would not let anyone take him away from her._

 _She promised that._

* * *

They enjoyed the embrace for a few moments until Robin decided to pull away when he took her face in his hands making her look at him directly in his eyes, before he leaned in to kiss her softly.

He pulled away smiling when he saw her calmer now, as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"You want to finish your breakfast?" Robin ask her softly.

Regina nodded before lifting herself from his lap and went back to her seat and continued her breakfast. They began to eat in silence before Robin ask

"So my love, what do you want to do for today?"

"I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?" Regina shrugged.

"Hmmm…how about we go out of the city? We could spend the weekend just the two of us." Robin said happily as he held her hand smiling at her.

"That would be great." Regina cupped his cheek with her free hand before she leaned in to kiss him.

"But where would be going?" Regina asked him.

"Don't worry my love, I know a perfect place." Robin smiled at her.

"And where would that be?" Regina raised her eyebrow at him.

Robin just shrugged before answering her.

"You'll find out at the right time." Robin just said not giving her a chance to force him to tell her where they are going.

Regina didn't like his answer so she pouted at him giving him the puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

"Oh, don't give me that look. Come on babe, you know I can't resist when you give me that look." Robin laughed at her girlfriend who look so adorable right now.

"Pleeeaassee…just a little hint."

"Nope." Robin went back to his breakfast knowing too well he will lose this fight if she looked like that.

Regina groaned at him going back to her breakfast, when an idea came to her head. Once they were done eating, Robin insisted that he would wash the dishes while she prepare everything they need for their getaway. She packed some clothes for herself adding some things she knew Robin would like, when she's done with that she chose some clothes for Robin she knew his style so well so the job was pretty easy. When Regina finished preparing everything and saw Robin was done washing the dishes she pulled him back to their bedroom and threw him on the bed. She slowly walked to him with a seductive smile on her face as her eyes were filled with lust.

"Regina, if you think-"

A moan cuts him off when her hand cupped him through his pants, the other was busy unbuttoning to free him from it, his boxer following the pants that was abandoned on the floor. She keeps stroking him until he's ready, keeps distracting him until she can fully take him into her mouth, her tongue swirls at his tip, she keeps pressing kisses along his length, and the warmth of her mouth surrounds his hard member. She bobs her head the way he likes, and she knows it's working because he grabs at the sheet, his knuckles turning white from gripping it tightly, his mouth wide open from the ecstasy she's sending through him. His chest raises and fall quickly, his breath became short and labored, and his body is writhing. She takes entirely, almost to the hilt, moves faster with every second, and her hands massaging his balls at the same time, she can hear the way he groans her name that he is close. She moves faster, harder until he came in her mouth, she swallowed every drop of him. Regina stood up with a satisfied smile on her face, she waited until he came down from the high pleasure she just gave him. She sat down next to him, when he smiled at her and gave her a kiss, she pulled away from him to ask

"So, will you tell me now where we are going?" She looked at him with hope in her eyes. Robin just chuckled at her before he stood up and began to get dress.

"Still a NO."

"But baby! Please! Just give me a little clue. Please please please…" Regina begged.

Robin laughed at her determination, he pulled her in his arm giving her a soft kiss.

"I'm so sorry, my love. Don't worry you'll find out soon. Just be patient, okay?"

Regina groaned at him playfully, before she could complain Robin took her hand and let her out of their bedroom to check everything they need for the picnic.

"So, I guess we're all set and ready to go. Let's go?" Robin turned to her with a smile on his face, he held out a hand to her which she took without any hesitation.

"Let's go!" Regina said happily. Robin took almost all the things they need and loaded it in their car, when they were all ready, he put some music on and started the car to head off to their destination.

* * *

When they arrived to the place Regina couldn't help the excitement she felt, they arrived at a beautiful ranch, the place was breathtaking, and it was out of the city so the air is fresh. She got out of the car, she stood there just admiring the view, and she then asked Robin who was busy taking out their things out.

"Robin, how did you find this place?"

"My dad just bought this ranch last month. He said it's for them when they visit the US. They are not a big fan of the city." Robin chuckled.

"It's beautiful." Regina said in awe.

"Not more beautiful than you, my love." And that had Regina blushing.

"Come on. We have so many things we could do here. You're going to enjoy it." He pulled her inside the big house.

Once they were done settling themselves, Robin led them to the stables. He was determined to make this day perfect for Regina, he knew how much she love riding horses so this will be perfect.

Robin watched her as she feed the horses. She looks so happy, so free, the smile on her face proves it. He was glad he is the one that can put that beautiful smile on her face.

Regina petted the horses, she was so excited right now, she was like a little girl in a candy store, and this day couldn't get any better.

"Pick a horse, my love. We're going for a ride." When he came to her, he had been watching her for a while now with the horses.

"Really?!" she asks excitedly.

"Really. Now pick a horse. I know you've been dying to ride one." Robin grinned at her.

She start to look at the horses choosing the one she likes.

"This one. She's beautiful." She pointed to a white stallion. It was a perfect match for her.

"As my queen wishes."

They ride the horses happily as they take the view of the beautiful place. Regina is so happy right now, she couldn't ask for more, she is with the man she loves in a perfect place, she couldn't ask for more.

Once lunchtime came, Robin prepared a picnic by the hill, giving them a perfect view of the place. The weather was lovely, giving them the perfect vibe for their date.

Regina sat in between Robin's legs, she leaned her back on his chest while admiring the view. Robin then wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him, as they enjoyed the beauty of the moment.

"Today was perfect. Thank you, my love." Regina said, she turned to kiss him softly.

"You're perfect. Anything for my queen." Robin said softly placing kisses on her cheek.

She turned around to face him properly before expressing her love to him.

"Seriously, thank you for everything. Not just for taking me to this beautiful place but for loving me. I know I can be crazy and stupid most of the time but you still chose to stay. To love me. To be with me. I made a lot of mistake, a stupid mistake and you have every right to leave me but you gave me another chance. You didn't give up on me. And I couldn't be thankful for that, because I don't know what I will do if you ever leave me. So, thank you so much for everything. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you." Regina looked at him with tears in her eyes, she smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him with all her love.

"It's because I love you so much, Regina. I love you too much I can't imagine my life without you. I love every part of you Regina Mills. Even the parts that drives me to nuts. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I would never change a part of you because those parts that drives me crazy made me fall in love with you. And for the record, _I_ don't know what I did to deserve you, because there are a lot of guys out there that could give you a better future, they could give you everything I can't but you chose me. So I would be forever grateful for that."

"The only thing I want is to spend the rest of my life with you." Regina cupped his cheeks looking at him with full adoration and love.

"I would do anything for you, my love." He held her close kissing every part of her face.

Regina giggled like a sixteen year old with her high school sweetheart, but she didn't are.

She felt so happy and content. She wouldn't ask for more.

All she needs is him. Robin. Her Robin.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter** **don't forget to leave a review. It makes me happy reading it!** **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
